


The internet is for porn.

by Annibal



Series: Learning to be human [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would say I am so sorry for this, but I am not. </p><p>I was snicking to myself as I thought about Hannibal doing sex research, and I just had to write this. I have a problem, I already know this.</p><p>This would go between Chapter one and Chapter two of "Lost in the design", but you don't have to read that to read this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The internet is for porn.

**Author's Note:**

> I would say I am so sorry for this, but I am not. 
> 
> I was snicking to myself as I thought about Hannibal doing sex research, and I just had to write this. I have a problem, I already know this.
> 
> This would go between Chapter one and Chapter two of "Lost in the design", but you don't have to read that to read this.

Hannibal was sitting at his desk looking down at his Ipad. The last patient had left well over an hour ago, and he had hardly moved since then. Ever since he had decided to see how Will would change once they were in a relationship he knew the day would come when he would have to spend the night with Will. Although it didn’t bother him, Hannibal did want to be prepared for the enviable day when that happened as he had not been with another person before. 

Hannibal did have a good idea about what would happen, as he was a doctor and did know the basics about sexual relations, but he wanted to be properly prepared for Will. If he was going to have sex with Will, Hannibal did want to please him.

The screen flashed with a naked man tangled with another, and not even sure how they got into a position like that Hannibal flashed to the next one. This one had a man that reminded him of Will, and he found himself smiling at the screen. The man was on all fours with the other behind him and covering him, obviously buried in his ass. Hannibal absently wondered if Will would like that, or if he would be the one pinned under Will, feeling the aggression that Will has showed during the times when they kissed. 

When it got to the point that he decided that pictures weren’t enough to fully understand the mechanics he started searching sites for videos. Most of the videos were too staged for him to feel that it would be a good representation of what he could expect. After half an hour of searching porn sites did he find a video that looked like it was actually realistic. Hannibal watched it a few times, pausing it at times and at other skipping ahead. When he decided that it would do he sat back and visualised the whole video again, this time with him and Will. 

Yes it would do well.

Hannibal found himself bookmarking the page before continuing on his search. Since he didn’t know what type of lover Will was, he was unsure about what he would need to buy to please him. Would Will want to be tied up, or tie him up? Would he have to buy toys to fully fulfill all of Wills needs? Would Wills empathy make him a gentle lover?

He chewed on his lip as he tried to think of what Will might want, and what he himself should buy to prepare for the night. Hannibal didn’t want to get carried away and then make Will nervous by buying something that Will wasn’t comfortable with. 

After a few long minutes of thought Hannibal typed in a one bullet shopping list that glared “LUBE” back at him. He stared at it for a few minutes before he turned his Ipad off.


End file.
